The Girl's Dream (complete for now)
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: A little girl has strange dreams of the Slender Man himself. Aand now th Slender Man is wat ching her as well. And now her life is becoming a nightmare as well.
1. Only at First

**_The tortured screams could be heard in the distance, pleading that they didn't deserve to die. The girl ran. Her name, Sasha, She was tall with no extraordinary features. She was what one would call plain, with simple strait black hair and dull brown eyes._**

**_Her and her friends had been camping. Nothing unusual, they camped quite a lot. What was unusual was being dragged out of your tent at who knows what hour._**

**_"Stop please!" Another of her friends shouted. After she felt like her lungs were going to explode she decided to find a hiding place._**

**_"Please!" Another pleaded then there was a blood curdling scream followed by complete silence._**

**_Her feet pounded the earth. Finally, she found a place. A hollow that looked just big enough for her to squeeze into. But what if the thing tried to get her then what? Think it would be best to hide she stuffed herself into it._**

**_That's when she heard it. It was faint barely audible, footsteps. Slowly they came her way. Almost as if it were playing mind games it slowed down even more. She started counting, one… two.. three…_**

**_Then she saw the feet. Black shiny dress shoes. And then there was the blackest black that was the dress pants. Barely breathing she waited for the inevitable. Nothing happened for what seemed like ever. She eventually started to fall asleep after having sat there for a while. _**

**_That's when his face appeared. All white with no features. It was just there watching at least, she though was watching._**

**_It then suddenly reached a hand in and grabbed her hair, pulling as hard as it could. She screamed pleading for the beast to let go. When it did not she started crying again. It then, threw her against a tree. With the air knocked out of her lungs and a horrible crunching noise she passed out. Her body was found three weeks later. No one survived._**

* * *

She woke again to the screams of her nightmares. It wasn't the first time and the little five year old knew they wouldn't be the last. In her dreams she never sees the attacker just hears the awful crunching sound and the screams.

She ran to the window looking out to see if she might be able to catch a glimpse of the strange man in her dreams. She thought he was interesting but very very scary. When she didn't see him she turned on her heel and went and got dressed in a light pink shirt and tan pants. She then went to brush her soft blond curls. As she looked in the mirror she laughed at how she still had a juice mustache from last night before she went to bed.

Batting her eyelashes once she ran down the stairs at the inviting foods that only beckoned her growling stomach. There were eggs and waffles, and she hastily got only a little bit of everything. She then took a bite. After making a funny face she spit it out.

"I see you don't like the food again. You know I can't cook like your mother." Said her father with a sigh.

"When is mommy coming home?" asked the little girl.

"Suzzy I, I just don't know." Replied her dad.

She smiled and got up from her chair then wondered over to the kitchen cabinet. After rummaging for a few minutes she found some pop tarts and pulled them out. When she turned around she looked at the window to see the face less man. She let out a shriek and ran to her father.

Pointing she started crying. Her father looked up only to see blue skies and birds flying by. Confused he shook his head and got her ready for her first day of school.

* * *

**Ok this is my first story so tell me exactly what you thought about it. Hope you liked it.**

**And ill update again soon.**


	2. Fear

School was fun at least was ok. When Suzzy got home she rambled on and on.

"And this one kid started screaming because this other kid stole the toy the first kid was playing with."

"That's nice can you please eat you food now?" Asked her father.

Looking at the food she discovered that this one looked funny, but she couldn't quite place why. She took her fork and nervously scooped some up. Gingerly she placed it in her mouth and chewed. Surprisingly it didn't taste that bad. It still in her mind needed some improvement but at least it was edible.

The phone start ringing and both jumped and looked at the phone. Her father got up and crossed the room. Picking it up he stood still waiting. She could hear the slight murmur from the speaker part of the phone. The phone then dropped to the floor and her father slid down along the wall.

Upon seeing this she knew something bad had happened, but what. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then her father looked up and when she saw his tear streaked face she under stood that it had something to do with her mommy.

"S..Suzzy sh.. shh…she's dead." And he started crying. She came over tears in her eyes gave him a hug. Then had the creepy feeling of being watched once again. She looked around but didn't see anything. Her world was falling apart.

He picked her up and took her little form to bed. She then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**_There he was silently stalking his victim. The person seemed to know something was following him but didn't exactly care or something like that. Slowly Slender Man walked up behind the person. And with a swipe of one of the long tentacles jutting out from his back he stabbed the man through the chest._**

* * *

She woke with a start, panting heavily she looked around to find that her window was open. Scared she ever so slowly walked over. There was a slight breeze which felt soothing on her little face. She heard footsteps and turned her head to follow the sound. When they drifted away she turned her head back.

"DADDY HELP!"

Pounding footsteps made their way back and as they did the Slender Man slunk away back into the forest. Her father burst into the room and looked around only to see his little girl and and open window that she was intently watching.

She stood there watching never wanting to see him again. She knew that he had something to do with her mom's death and that was just too much for her. She climbed back into bed and put the covers over her face. She fell back asleep this time to have a sweet dream about her mom.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short I just found that I can't get this part right so I might change it a little bit but I did like it the way it was sooooo. This is it. And ill continue updating. I'm not done yet.**


	3. His Now

**10 Years Later**

* * *

Life had been messed up. No one wanted to deal with her. She had a tough personality to deal with. Her father was here and there. He just wasn't the same anymore. And because she didn't have the support she needed she constantly acted out.

Just last week she had somehow managed to sneak out of school for the 6th time in 5 days. And because of it she was now suspended. And her father had no idea what to do with her. So basically she was stuck up in her room.

She lay there on her bed staring intently at the ceiling. Lately it seemed to be her best friend. Never changing and was always there when she needed it.

_Tap Tap, Tap_

She looked over to see nothing, shrugging it off she turned back to look at the ceiling. Life seemed to get more dull with every second that passed. She then heard a horrible scratching noise. Startled she looked over once more. Still there was nothing.

Shaking her head she stood up and crossed the room to her window. She looked through it but couldn't see anything very well. Wanting to open it she lifted her hands, but stopped, she had a bad feeling about opening the window. She stood there hands have raised when she saw a shadow. She instantly drew back from the window.

Slowly something moved. As it moved she saw the different color of white and black. She knew she had seen something like this before but she couldn't remember exactly.

While she was thinking about this it moved away. It was getting close to the forest behind her house. She ran to the window and threw it open. Looking out she saw the tall figure, loping to the edge of the forest. It stopped and stood there, it started to slowly turn around, and what she saw was no face.

She again stepped back. And as she did that it started walking back. She ran back to the window and slammed it closed.

"What are you doing up there!" Hollerd her father.

"No.. nothing Sorry I dropped a book on the floor." She replied. It was a good thing she was known for her reading. The face was right there in front of the window staring at her. She stood there watching it wondering what it was going to do.

She being scared went over to her bead and laid down facing the window. Being as tired as she was she fell asleep.

* * *

**_He stood there in a room that looked ever so familiar. He didn't move but instead seemed to be thinking intently on whatever subject it was that he was thinking about. The person that was in the bed was tossing and turning. Obviously having some sort of nightmare. Whoever it was then started waking up._**

* * *

She woke with a start. It frightened her. She looked over just in time to see something jump out the window. She got up and ran over to the window. Looking out she saw the Slander Man in the distance. After thinking it over for a minute she put on a jacket and climbed out the window.

* * *

She had wandered around for about a hour. She had found nothing except the feeling of being stalked. With the fatigue that was now over whelming her she went and sat down.

Slender Man slowly walked up behind her. Tentacles working their way into position to overwhelm her. Then he struck. She had no chance and with the little fight she had left in her he easily over took her.

Once the original struggle was over he had her arms and legs and her waist in his grip. He then as if a statue stood the unmoving. Deep down she knew it was just a mind game that he was playing but it was still unnerving.

Then suddenly he had moved. He practically shoved her shirt away from her left hip. The cool evening air giving her goose bumps. And slowly and very painfully he began carving his sighn into he left hip. The circle and x in the middle. Once it was done he let her bleed a few minutes before healing her so that it was only a scar. He then knocked her out and left her on the forest floor.

He had plans for her but he had a few other things to deal with first.

* * *

**So this is what my dark and twisted mind has come up with. Oh and this isn't the worst. Hope you all like and ill update. Please review and tell me exactly what you think. **

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm going to tweak the story just a bit. Along with some other things and this part of i might take me a little more time than normal but ill update as soon as i can.**_


	5. A Strange Place

She woke up suddenly it was strange. She wasn't in the forest on the ground anymore. She was in an elaborately decorated room. The main colors were a light tan and a deep dark red. And the room she was in was larger than she thought her entire family needed. Including her mom if she was alive.

And when she started thinking of her mom she immediately thought of her dad. Was he ok? Was he wondering where she was? And many more questions were swarming through her head. And each answer she figured she might never know.

The door that was in front of her bead suddenly swung open and in walked a man. He didn't talk and seemed to refuse to make any eye contact. He had some sort of dark cloth in his hands and a piece of paper in the other. He swiftly walked over to the bed and gently laid the fabric down and laid the note next to it. He then turned on his heal and walked out.

Sitting up she nearly cried when she discovered how much pain she was in. gingerly making her way over to the items that had just been placed on the bed she picked up the note to read it.

**_Get ready and walk to the door someone will escort you to the dining hall._**

She then picked up the cloth and looked at it. It was a black dress. With a dark green sash that hugged the waist. She quickly tossed it to the ground and slowly made her way to the closet. Inside she found blue jeans some nice shirts and an assortment of shoes. The picked out a simple white top, a dark pair of blue jeans, and a black pair of flats.

After getting dressed she walked over to the door and opened it. Outside she found a different man standing obviously waiting to take her where ever it was she was to go. He turned right and she followed closely behind. After turning left and right a few times the approached a set of stairs and she had to stop to catch her breath. That and she was still so sore for whatever reason. They started climbing the stairs and at the top they turned a corner and entered through a set of double doors.

Inside she found two men and they seemed to be having a heated discussion. There was an old man and one whom she already knew. Slender Man.

The old man turned and looked at her before gesturing to her. And with that Slender looked at her as well. She walked backwards a little bit before someone from behind shoved her forwards. She turned ready to hit whoever it was hat had done that when slender spoke.

"I see you are up and well. Come over and have some lunch. It's not every day I allow someone to live as long as you have."

She stared at him in disbelief. Finally she somehow started walking again this time forward. She made her way over and found that there was a seat next to slender who was at the head of the table.

"You know normally I would have punished someone who was as slow as you but since I have plans for you, you will be pardoned." Slender said rather dully.

She sat down suddenly and looked around. The room was huge and seemed bigger than her whole neighborhood. In front of her was a bowl of soup. And everything was really expensive looking. The two men started talking again. And she found that the best thing to do was ignore them.

"Miss is there something wrong with your food?" asked the old man.

"N..no I, I am jus… just not hungry." She slowly replied.

Slender man turned and looked at her for a second, and with that she got up and ran for the doors. Running this way and that she found a small room with a table. She ran in and looked at it for a minute before realizing what she had just done. She ran from him. The man who had her life in his hands.

So with tears in her eyes she curled up underneath the table and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Suzzy stood there watching the ground she felt that if she dared look up she would see something that would only scare her to her wits end. The thing was she in a way was still able to see what was going on. There he was slender man, as tall as ever and he was silently stalking some poor girl from behind. She seemed oblivious as to what was going on though. That's was until Slender speared her through the neck with one of his tentacles. She was only able to let go a slight scream before falling to the ground dead._**

* * *

Searing pain flowed through her right leg. And next thing she knew was she was being dragged out from underneath the table. And again there was another shot of pain this time her left arm. She was then thrown across the room as if she had been a rag doll. And with that she was knocked out.

He then gingerly picked her up and took her to her room. When he was done he left only to come back later to make sure she was ok.

* * *

**Please tell me exactly what you thought. And don't sugar coat anything.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tell me exactly what it is you think about my story. And don't sugar coat it. Thanks.


End file.
